hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pupific hurricane season
The 2019 Pupific hurricane season is a current event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form on Planet Puppy. The season runs throughout 2019, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between August and November. The first storm to form was Hurricane Abby which formed on April 2, 2019. The Pupific hurricane basin is strikingly similar to the Pacific Ocean basin on Planet Earth. The locations of the areas have names that are also similar to those on Earth. Although tropical cyclones form in this basin, formation is suppressed compared to the Doglantic basin. An average of 7 to 9 storms form each year. Current Storm Information OCTOBER 6TH, 2019 TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK PUPIFIC OCEAN ON PLANET PUPPY 10:00 AM EDT For the Pupific Ocean... The Puppy Hurricane Center and Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency are issuing advisories on no storms currently, located nowhere. FORECAST POSITIONS AND MAX WINDS FOR N/A INIT 25/1000 0 MPH 12H 25/2200 0 MPH 24H 26/1000 0 MPH 36H 26/2200 0 MPH 48H 27/1000 0 MPH 72H 28/1000 0 MPH 96H 29/1000 0 MPH 120H 30/1000 0 MPH The PHC and HLMA are issuing advisories on no invests currently: * Formation chance through 48 hours...low...0 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...low...0 percent. ~ FORECASTER LUCAS Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/04/2019 till:10/05/2019 color:C2 text:"Abby (C2)" from:04/05/2019 till:12/05/2019 color:C4 text:"Bailey (C4)" from:03/06/2019 till:12/06/2019 color:TS text:"Chloe (TS)" from:31/07/2019 till:04/08/2019 color:TS text:"Duke (SS)" from:25/08/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Emma (C4)" from:15/09/2019 till:24/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Fido (C4)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Hurricane Abby Hurricane Bailey Tropical Storm Chloe Subtropical Storm Duke Hurricane Emma Hurricane Fido System names The following names are published by the Puppy Hurricane Center and used for tropical and subtropical storms that form in the area. The names are assigned in alphabetical order and used in rotating order without regard to year. The names of significant tropical or subtropical systems will be retired. Retirement The 3rd Puppy Hurricane Committee is expected to last from December 27, 2019 - January 1, 2020. The Puppy Hurricane Center issued a date of December 27, 2019 to retire the names for this season and a date of January 1, 2020 to replace those names. So far, the names Bailey, Chloe, Emma, and Fido have been requested for retirement by various nations on Planet Puppy. The PHC will OFFICIALLY retire names on December 27. REPLACE NAMES HERE. (it is recommended that you do this in late December 2019 or early January 2020) Seasonal Effects Category:Live Seasons Category:Fictional basins Category:Currently active seasons